Loneliness
by Tipititralala
Summary: Parfois, il vous semble que le monde entier est contre vous. Que tout est fait pour vous rappeler votre sort, et ne vous laisser aucun repos à ce sujet. Et bien cette impression ne faisait que grandir en Cuddy depuis des semaines, qui s'étaient transformées en mois. Plus le temps passait, et plus les choses lui paraissaient empirer...


_Hey guys ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances, que vous ayez ou non pu voyager. Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne rentrée, qu'importe dans quelle classe vous vous apprêtez à rentrer, le niveau auquel vous vous trouvez. Et courage à ceux qui vont reprendre le travail, ou qui l'ont déjà repris. Promis, mardi je penserai bien à vous tous ! Et je souhaite encore de bonnes vacances à ceux qui ne reprendront que plus tard._

 _Et puisque le mois d'août touche à sa fin, je trouve qu'il s'agit là d'une bonne occasion pour vous offrir un petit cadeau de rentrée qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir. Il s'agit d'un OS de mon invention, que j'avais tenu à écrire car le sujet me parlait énormément. Je ressentais le besoin de coucher tout cela par écrit et, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je dirais qu'il ne se situe pas dans une saison précise, mais plutôt avant la saison 6-7 et donc, vous vous en doutez bien, House et Cuddy ne sont pas ensemble. On pourrait même le placer aux alentours de la saison 4, puisqu'il n'y aura pas Lucas, ni même Rachel. Pour le reste, l'histoire parle d'elle-même, comme vous pourrez le voir. Je dois reconnaître que, malgré le ton relativement 'triste' de l'histoire, sachez que cela m'a fait grand bien de le rédiger, de donner vie à mes idées. D'autant plus que le sujet me semblait (et c'est toujours le cas) convenir parfaitement à ce que je désirais faire. N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis/impressions, cela me fera très plaisir. Et oui, les reviews sont un peu comme une récompense pour avoir mis une partie de soi dedans, et avoir eu le 'cran' de partager cela avec vous._

 _Allez, je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, j'ai bien assez discutaillé pour aujourd'hui. Vous savez bien évidemment où me joindre si vous le souhaitez, je demeure à votre disposition. Et pendant que j'y pense, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte Vine, cela m'enchanterait grandement. Je me suis découverte une nouvelle passion pour ses petites choses, et entre vous et moi... Oui, je m'amuse beaucoup avec ! (Oui bon okay, je n'avais pas tout à fait fini de blablater... Oups !)  
Breeeeef, je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible, et je vous retrouve le plus rapidement possible, c'est promis. Et encore une fois, bonne rentrée/reprise à vous.  
See ya !_

* * *

 _ **Loneliness**_

Parfois, il vous semble que le monde entier est contre vous. Que tout est fait pour vous rappeler votre sort, et ne vous laisser aucun repos à ce sujet. Et bien cette impression ne faisait que grandir en Cuddy depuis des semaines, qui s'étaient transformées en mois. Plus le temps passait, et plus les choses lui paraissaient empirer.

Cela avait commencé d'une façon des plus idiotes et des plus communes. Sa meilleure amie – du moins, ce qui à ses yeux s'en rapprochait le plus, car à cause de son poste et de son rythme de vie, il n'était pas simple pour elle d'entretenir des amitiés comme tout le monde – lui avait joyeusement annoncé avoir rencontré quelqu'un, et qu'une idylle entre eux était né. Évidemment, comme toute amie digne de ce nom, Lisa s'était réjouie pour elle, certaine qu'elle le méritait grandement. Mais très vite, elle s'était rendue compte que cela n'a pas toujours que des avantages.

Depuis des années, Cuddy et Andy avaient l'habitude de se retrouver au moins une fois par mois, pour une journée SPA où la Doyenne pouvait, dans la mesure du possible, se libérer de toute la pression qu'elle amassait sur ses épaules le reste du temps. Mais, avec l'arrivée d'un homme dans la vie de la rousse, leur détente avait été décommandée au dernier moment parce que _« Tu comprends Liz, Matthieu nous a programmé une journée en amoureux, ça ne se refuse pas ! »_. Alors elle avait revêtu son plus beau sourire, assurant à son amie que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elles n'avaient qu'à déplacer la date à une prochaine fois. Au fond d'elle, elle s'était jurée de ne pas se laisser atteindre par cela. Après tout, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, non ?

Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne tarda pas à se reproduire. Deux, trois, quatre fois. Si bien qu'à chaque fois, Lisa en sortait de plus en plus attristée, sans jamais le montrer bien sûr. Elle devait se faire une raison, Andy n'avait plus vraiment de temps à lui accorder à présent, c'était ainsi. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle en venait à une conclusion : sa supposée « meilleure amie » ne se rendait pas même compte de la distance qu'elle instaurait entre elle et l'Endocrinologue. Non, Cuddy en était certaine, son ex-confidente n'avait pas pris conscience de tout cela. A croire que tout était normal, et ça, la brunette avait énormément de mal à le supporter. Alors, doucement, elle avait commencé à s'effacer, à prendre de moins en moins de nouvelles pour la laisser dans sa nouvelle vie de couple, puisqu'il semblait n'y avoir plus que cela qui comptait lorsque vous êtes finalement en couple.

Elle commença même à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de, de toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait, elle devait bien être l'une des rares à ne pas être casée. A chaque fois qu'elle proposait des sorties, on lui renvoyait en pleine tronche un bonheur conjugal, et donc une 'incapacité' à lui accorder du temps. Enfin, de façon plus édulcorée et bien moins franche, mais honnêtement, c'était ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre à chaque fois. Elle ne disait rien, ne se plaignait jamais, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Depuis quand les relations amoureuses devaient-elle à ce point primer sur l'amitié ? N'avait-elle pas toujours été pour là à n'importe quel moment lorsqu'elles en avaient besoin par le passé ? Leur avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de leur accorder un peu de son temps ? Non, jamais. Elle s'était toujours arrangée de son mieux pour pouvoir tout concilier, y compris les quelques fois où un homme était de passage dans sa vie.

Alors elle se mit à sortir de moins en moins, et à se laisser gagner par l'isolement. Elle n'allait même plus au cinéma voir des films dont elle avait longuement attendu la sortie, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec sa solitude dans des salles de projection où on ne ferait que lui rappeler – même si les gens ne vous en font pas forcément la remarque – qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour l'accompagner. Elle n'allait au restaurant que pour des rencontres professionnelles, se contentant de plats surgelés déjà préparés ou de livraisons à domicile quand elle n'avait pas le temps ou la force de véritablement se préparer quelque chose. Oui, elle s'était résignée à dire adieu à tout réelle forme de vie sociale, préférant cela plutôt que de souffrir encore davantage.

Ses soirées consistaient à travailler, travailler et encore travailler. Soit elle rattrapait son retard dans les dossiers – souvent après qu'un certain Diagnosticien ait fait des siennes – , soit elle prenait de l'avance. Souvent, elle se surprenait à rêver de passer des heures dans les bras d'un homme, à rigoler devant un quelconque programme, ou bien à l'écouter lui raconter sa journée. Être sans cesse seule la rendait dingue, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix, et pour rien au monde elle n'avait choisi de vivre cette situation. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose après tout, juste un peu de compagnie. Mais apparemment, cela devait être trop demander...

Les rares moments où elle s'octroyait un peu de temps sur son compte Facebook - souvent, elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'en créer un quelques années auparavant -, elle les finissait à crever d'envie de balancer son MacBook à travers la pièce, tant ce qu'elle voyait dans son fil d'actualité lui donnait la nausée. Des photos de profil avec des couples en train de s'embrasser allégrement devant la caméra, des mains nouées, et ce genre de choses. Des déclarations d'amour plus niaises les unes que les autres, le genre qui vous donne envie de vous planter une fourchette dans les yeux et de les faire revenir dans de l'huile de friture brûlante. Elle n'allait quasiment plus sur le site, chaque fois étant pareille à une réelle torture, qui l'enfonçait plus encore dans sa 'case' de célibataire, un peu comme si on avait enfoncé un pieu dans son cœur et qu'on continuait à le tourner encore et encore dans l'organe.

Un soir qu'elle flânait sur le web après avoir passé vingt bonnes minutes à pleurer sur son sort, l'idée lui vint d'acheter un chat. Au moins, une petite boule de poils ne l'abandonnerait pas au profit d'un 'chéri/bibou/mamour', non ? Et puis finalement, la possibilité fut vite abandonnée, la jeune femme craignait que l'animal ne s'ennuie justement avec elle. Elle enchaînait souvent les grosses journées, que ferait la bête avec elle absente les ¾ du temps ? Il n'était donc pas vraiment envisageable d'adopter un compagnon à quatre pattes, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

A l'hôpital, elle enfilait son masque jovial, prétendant sans cesse que tout allait bien. Veillant toujours bien à séparer professionnel et vie privée, il n'était nullement question pour elle que quiconque parmi ses employés apprennent à quel point à l'extérieur, elle était misérable. La pitié, ce n'était pas pour elle, sans parler de l'état de son autorité s'ils venaient à apprendre que plus personne ne trainait vraiment avec elle. Alors elle affichait un sourire toujours constant sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées, et ravalait sa tristesse. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir, Lisa Cuddy n'était tout bonnement plus la même. Son visage devenait fermé, ses traits tirés, et elle demeurait le plus souvent dans son salon, installée sur son canapé, d'où elle ne bougeait que très peu. Elle privilégiait les bains ou douches, où là encore elle pouvait laisser exprimer sa mélancolie durant de longues minutes, barbotant dans une eau qui ne l'apaisait même plus. Même la glace qu'elle grignotait généralement installée sous un plaid devant un film à l'eau de rose que l'on met histoire de passer le temps, elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle mangeait d'ailleurs de moins en moins, et cela commençait légèrement à se faire ressentir, car ses jupes crayon ne collaient plus autant à sa taille qu'auparavant, bien que, heureusement pour elle, cela n'était pas encore très visible.

Son isolement devenait réellement un quotidien, dont elle ne faisait part à personne. Elle en avait bien trop honte pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit, c'était évident. Elle préférait mentir, prétendre que tout allait bien, ce serait toujours plus simple que d'avouer cette faiblesse. Car pour elle, il s'agissait bien de cela : une fragilité, qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de facilement atteignable, et donc de peu crédible. Dans le monde où elle évoluait, la moindre faille pouvait lui valoir sa place, alors une simple histoire de relation personnelle... Ce serait la fin du monde. Elle serait descendue en flèche, reléguée au statut de femme seulement digne d'être mère au foyer. Car dans son domaine, le moindre petit détail comptait, et elle devait sans cesse se battre pour montrer qu'elle valait autant qu'un homme. Que toutes les femmes étaient réellement les égales des hommes.

Et ce n'était clairement pas auprès de sa famille qu'elle trouverait du réconfort, bien loin de là. Sa mère ne faisait que lui rabâcher sans cesse qu'à son âge, une demoiselle se devrait d'être mariée et d'avoir un foyer à entretenir, avec des enfants gambadant partout. Comme si, à ses yeux, une femme ne pouvait pas être épanouie en dehors du moule conventionnel qui exige qu'une représentante de la gente féminine se doive d'avoir sa propre famille. Sans parler de sa sœur, qui semblait avoir rallier l'avis de sa génitrice depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à 19 ans et avait enchainé avec trois beaux enfants. Alors évidemment, Lisa semblait tel le vilain petit canard de la famille, désespérément seule, et sans personne pour en discuter.

Bien sûr, Wilson lui avait assuré depuis fort longtemps que si elle avait besoin de lui, il répondrait présent, mais cela faisait justement partie des sujets qu'elle ne se voyait en aucun cas évoquer avec lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne manquerait sans nul doute d'en discuter avec son fidèle meilleur ami, et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Car si son cher diagnosticien venait à l'apprendre, ce serait bien le pire des scénarios. Son jugement serait pire que les autres, et bien plus cinglant, plus violent. Il savait piquer là où ça fait mal, et elle n'était plus en mesure de supporter ce genre de remarques. Elle avait trop accumulé pendant bien des années, si bien qu'à présent, elle ne se sentait plus assez forte pour poursuivre ainsi.

Ce soir-là, elle s'installa sur les quelques marches menant à son jardin, un gros gilet enroulé autour d'elle. Elle était rentrée du travail une heure et demi plus tôt, déposant ses affaires à leur place. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'avaler quelque chose, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis quelques temps. Une tasse de thé brûlant dans ses mains, elle fixait vaguement devant elle, les yeux vitreux, la mine attristée. De fines larmes roulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'elle se refermait totalement sur elle-même, son bras libre enroulé autour de ses genoux. Ses membres tremblaient sous l'effet de ses sanglots, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle avait besoin de se laisser aller, sans quoi tenir ne lui serait plus possible. Elle ne faisait pas même attention aux bruits extérieurs, totalement isolée dans sa petite bulle.

Toutefois, elle sursauta grandement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la silhouette, poussant immédiatement un soupir avant de reporter rapidement son attention dans la direction opposée. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle désirait voir, et surtout pas dans cet état... Alors que faisait-il donc là ?

 **\- Si vous cherchez une call-girl, ce n'est surement pas ici que vous la trouverez** , siffla-t-elle, espérant qu'il ne s'attarde nullement.  
 **\- Ça, je le sais** , ricana-t-il tout en s'installant à ses côtés, pour ensuite faire tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts. **D'autant plus que je ne suis pas venu pour ça.**

Elle roula des yeux et sirota une gorgée de sa boisson, la chaleur lui picotant le palais. Maladroitement, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, ses yeux fixant à présent l'herbe. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas d'autres parades pour éviter de le fixer, alors elle s'en contentait largement.

 **\- House, vous supportez la journée, c'est déjà bien assez** , répliqua-t-elle un peu plus sèchement que précédemment. **Alors ce n'est pas pour continuer en soirée. Je ne vous montre pas où est la sortie, vous semblez avoir déjà pris vos aises ici.**

Il rit alors de nouveau, et avec le pommeau de sa canne, essayant d'entrouvrir comme il pouvait le vêtement qui recouvrait la jeune femme, sachant que ça l'exaspérerait bien vite. Elle repoussa évidemment l'objet, se levant si vite qu'elle manqua de trébucher. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, serrant son poing libre pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à de tels échanges avec lui.

 **\- Je ne le répéterai pas une fois de plus** , cracha-t-elle, sa main se glissant nerveusement dans ses cheveux ébènes pour les replacer en arrière, afin qu'ils ne trempent pas dans sa tasse. **Partez, je ne veux pas de vous ici. Que vous m'emmerdiez constamment au travail, je me suis fait une raison, ça ne changera pas. Mais que le harcèlement se poursuive chez moi, ça c'est non !**

La colère fit remonter des larmes à la surface, et elle ne put les retenir. Elles s'écoulaient sans un bruit le long de ses joues à peine roses, alors que la jeune femme mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'elle fasse redescendre la pression, et vite, sinon elle craquerait définitivement.

 **\- Vous devriez sortir plus souvent Cuddy, vous devenez aigrie** , se contenta-t-il d'objecter, finissant toutefois par se lever.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et la tasse de Lisa s'écrasa sur l'herbe, répandant au passage son contenu qui brûla légèrement sa propriétaire. Telle une furie, elle parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant, les yeux noircis par la rage. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le poussa, se fichant bien qu'il manque de tomber. Il parvint tout juste à se rattraper à la balustrade et à éviter la chute, l'interrogeant alors du regard.

 **\- Mais ça va pas la tête ?!** S'étouffa-t-il. **Calmez vous bon sang, c'est bon merde !  
\- Me détendre ?! **Hurla-t-elle, son corps tout entier commençant à trembler. **Mais je ne demande que ça moi, de sortir ! Mais vous savez c'est quoi le putain de problème ? VOUS SAVEZ CE QUI PUTAIN DE CLOCHE ?**

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'un tel comportement. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne l'avait vu se mettre dans des états pareils, c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose avait lieu. De ce fait, il était légèrement pris de court, ne sachant alors plus trop véritablement comment se comporter à présent. Et puis, tout aussi rapidement que la fureur avait déboulé, elle s'évanouit, laissant une Lisa Cuddy en proie à de violents sanglots.

 **\- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais même plus si je vaux vraiment quelque chose** , avoua-t-elle à demi-mots. **Je ne sors plus, vous êtes content ? Plus personne ne souhaite me fréquenter...**

Elle ne chercha pas même à prendre son temps, et se laissa retomber par terre, avant de glisser ses jambes sous son corps et de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, de violents spasmes la secouaient, mais il fallait que tout ça sorte. Elle ne pouvait guère plus supporter tous ces sentiments refoulés, son mental ne suivait plus. C'était ça, ou elle risquait sincèrement de sombrer dans la dépression, cette torpeur noire infernale qui, une fois qu'elle vous a accaparé, ne se laissera pas dégager simplement avec de la volonté.

Désemparé, il s'approcha d'elle, un peu maladroitement toutefois. Réconforter les gens, ça n'avait jamais été son truc, et dans ces moments-là, c'était pire encore. D'autant plus que devant lui, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais bien Lisa Cuddy. Sa patronne, mais aussi celle qu'il avait autrefois fréquenté et qui, même s'il ne voulait pas forcément le reconnaître, l'intéressait bien plus que sur le plan physique. Il retira sa veste en cuir, la posant délicatement sur les épaules de la demoiselle, puis s'installa comme il put à ses côtés, cherchant à attraper sa main. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune idée de s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée, mais c'était ce qu'il lui semblait le plus approprié.

À la plus grande surprise du Diagnosticien, la Doyenne ne rechigna pas, et au contraire, elle noua ses doigts aux siens, ayant besoin de sentir qu'il était présent à ses côtés. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, mais en soi, avoir sa main dans la sienne, c'était déjà ça. C'était une maigre consolation, mais comme on dit, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

 **\- Ne dîtes pas ça Cuddy** , balbutia-t-il finalement, ne trouvant vraiment pas les mots, peu habitué à devoir remplir ce rôle. **Je suis sûr que vous exagérez, il doit y avoir une foule de personnes qui accepterait de faire des sorties avec vous...**

Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui, le visage rendu humide par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle respira un bon coup, essayant d'en retirer la majorité, mais cela fut assez inutile car d'autres les remplaçaient rapidement. Il pouvait sans difficulté lire la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de sa patronne, des sentiments qu'il ne l'avait que rarement vu exprimer ainsi. Et bizarrement, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Enfin du moins, cela l'atteignait la voir ainsi.

 **\- Non House, c'est fini** , dit-elle, la voix cassée et tremblante. **Il semblerait que je n'ai même plus besoin que vous bousilliez mes rendez-vous, j'arrive très bien toute seule à donner envie aux gens de s'éloigner de moi...**

Il fronça les sourcils, interpellé par ses propos. Wow, pour croire des choses comme cela, elle devait vraiment être au trente-sixième dessous... Elle replaça un peu mieux la veste sur ses épaules, la remontant même un peu pour dissimuler la moitié de son visage à l'intérieur, là où elle pouvait sentir l'odeur quelque peu rassurante de son employé et surtout, dissimulé en partie la honte qu'elle éprouvait.

 **\- Mais non, y a pas de raisons de dire ça** , déclara-t-il, la fixant toujours sans véritablement savoir ce qu'il était censé faire. **Vous êtes une jolie femme, il n'y a pas de raisons de dramatiser comme ça...**

Elle détourna les yeux, commençant à fixer dans l'autre direction, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de la veste en cuir. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, avant que son incisive ne se plante dans sa lèvre inférieure.

 **\- House... Ma meilleure amie m'a lâché** , avoua-t-elle finalement. **Toutes mes 'amies' m'ont peu à peu tourné le dos... C'est bien qu'il y a un problème, non ? TOUTES. Pas juste un cas isolé, toutes...**

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, commençant à faire tourner sa canne entre ses mains comme pour faire passer le temps ou réduire la pression. Le vent s'insinua un peu sous le haut de la demoiselle, la faisait immédiatement trembler de froid. Il le remarqua et grimaça, se rappelant que contrairement à lui, elle était pas mal frileuse, et qui plus est, assez fine donc avec moins de graisse pour se couvrir. Il jeta un œil à la porte de la villa, puis se leva et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à faire de même. Elle s'exécuta sans même trop savoir pourquoi elle le faisait, avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, et ils prirent finalement place dans le salon, elle sur le canapé à moitié avachi, ses jambes repliées sous elle-même, et lui sur le canapé. Il la fixait en bougeant quelque peu nerveusement, alors que la demoiselle se levait maladroitement, prête à rejoindre la cuisine.

 **\- Je vais me refaire une tasse de thé** , le prévint-elle finalement. **Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
\- Je veux bien une bière si vous avez ça**, quémanda-t-il. **Sinon, un truc avec de l'alcool ça m'ira bien.**

Elle disparut dans la pièce, revenant finalement quelques minutes avec une tasse et une bouteille qu'elle lui tendit, avant de s'installer à nouveau à sa place précédente. Son visage était quelque peu fermé, une certaine fatigue émotionnelle s'y lisait. Elle tira un plaid sur elle et s'en recouvrit, son regard se posant finalement sur son employé. Il avala une longue gorgée de boisson, ne sachant pas trop comment meubler l'ambiance. Mais finalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, ce fut elle qui enchaîna la discussion, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle se confie, qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Ce n'était plus possible, il lui fallait faire ressortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sinon elle risquait d'en perdre la tête.

 **\- Vous qui me connaissez depuis des années déjà... Vous trouvez que j'ai changé ?** Fit-elle presque en un gémissement plaintif, approchant la tasse de sa bouche. **Que je suis devenue moins fréquentable qu'avant ? Je suis un poids pour la société ou quoi ?**

Il grogna, peu enchanté d'entendre une telle question, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant en même temps. Il ne pouvait assurément pas lui balancer une vérité – quelle qu'elle soit – en pleine face sans auparavant en peser les mots, pas dans l'état actuel dans lequel elle se trouvait. Alors il sirota une nouvelle gorgée de bière, respira un bon coup, puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

 **\- Changé, non** , assura-t-il. **Enfin moi je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait eu de changements particuliers. Après, votre job effraie un peu les gens du fait du temps qu'il vous prend...  
\- Mais je m'arrange toujours pour accorder à mes amis le temps qu'il faut**, se défendit-elle. **Alors pourquoi on me laisse quand même tomber ? Comment se fait-il qu'eux ont encore moins de temps que moi pour qu'on se voit, et que ça ne semble en rien les inquiéter, bien au contraire ? A les écouter, je ne peux pas comprendre, elles n'ont vraiment plus de temps pour les autres... Mais House, quand on veut, on peut, pas vrai ?**

Il était assez nerveux, jamais à l'aise avec de tels sujets de discussion. Et puis, certes il n'était pas toujours tendre avec les gens, mais il ne cherchait pas non plus forcément à être méchant. Même s'il ne le disait jamais clairement, il tenait à la Doyenne, elle faisait en quelque sorte partie de son entourage proche. De son cercle 'très fermé' d'amis ou plus. Mais ça, le lui dire clairement, ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Il savait simplement qu'il aimait l'avoir près de lui, et qu'il sentait clairement lorsqu'elle était absente.

 **\- C'est comme ça Cuddy** , souffla-t-il finalement. **Les gens vous promettent de ne pas changer, et pourtant, dès l'instant où ils se mettent en couple, ils deviennent niais et cons. À croire que plus rien d'autre ne compte.**

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, réalisant quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas vraiment effleuré l'esprit auparavant. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, se maudissant de parfois oublier que, comme tout le monde, House ressentait des émotions, et pouvait 'souffrir' de certaines situations. Maladroitement, elle tendit la main, et recouvrit ainsi la sienne, serrant un peu. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Lui aussi vivait ce genre de situations, et peut-être encore plus durement qu'elle, puisque ces derniers temps, son meilleur ami en personne ne laissait progressivement de côté. Et oui, Wilson s'était déniché une énième petite-amie -peut-être la prochaine Madame Wilson, ce qui n'était plus une surprise pour personne tant il semblait ne vivre que pour se dénicher une épouse-, et modifiait donc significativement ses loisirs pour être en accord avec cette nouvelle soupirante. Elle n'y avait pas forcément fait attention, mais à présent qu'elle s'attardait là-dessus, elle avait noté que les deux amis déjeunaient de moins en moins ensemble à la cafétéria. House venait souvent seul, Wilson semblant préféré s'éclipser avec sa dulcinée le temps du repas. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs elle avait songé à se joindre à son Diagnosticien pour lui tenir quelque peu compagnie, mais n'avait jamais véritablement osé.

Finalement, le temps sembla s'éterniser, alors qu'ils se racontaient mutuellement des anecdotes et autres excuses foireuses fournis par des 'amis' lâcheurs car en couple. Elle leur avait servi à tous les deux un verre de vin, puis deux, et à mesure que la soirée s'était prolongée, la bouteille avait plus que significativement diminué. Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure solution qu'ils aient pu trouver, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils se sentaient en quelques sortes 'bien'. Elle était plus ouverte à lui, il ne mettait plus autant de distance entre eux, leurs corps s'étant même rapprochés. La soirée s'était transformée en nuit, à tel point qu'ils étaient tombés de fatigue, allongés en partie l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, sans même s'en être rendus compte.

Ils n'étaient pas même capables de définir quand une nouvelle 'relation' s'était établie entre eux, mais très rapidement, ils commencèrent à se voir bien plus fréquemment après le travail. Pour commencer, il venait parfois chez elle le soir une fois leur journée au PPTH terminée, discutant de tout et de rien, et dinant même de temps à autres des plats livrés. Ce nouveau remède contre leur solitude et leur ennui mutuels semblait si bien fonctionné, qu'ils passèrent sans problème à la vitesse supérieure. Ils ne se voyaient non plus seulement chez la Doyenne, mais se rendaient dans des bars, des expositions d'art et même au cinéma ensemble. Au fur et à mesure, une grande confiance s'était installée encore, plus importante encore qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas peur de se confier, allant même jusqu'à s'envoyer des sms lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas forcément se caler une sortie ou quelque chose, entre autres lorsqu'House était plongé dans un cas mystérieux. Mais au final, ils fêtaient toujours ça ensemble par la suite, comme des amis pourraient le faire.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient assis au comptoir d'un bar, chacun un verre à la main, leurs visages se rapprochèrent plus que jamais, et leurs lèvres vinrent à se frôler. Aucun ne repoussa l'autre et rapidement, la jeune femme posa sa main libre sur la joue de l'homme, l'autorisant ainsi à approfondir leur baiser. Il ne s'en priva évidemment pas, sa langue allant immédiatement retrouver sa jumelle, tandis que ses doigts glissaient à travers la tignasse brune. Ils ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre qu'une fois à bout de souffle, les joues de Lisa se parant subitement de rose. Cela fit sourire House qui attrapa toutefois sa main dans la sienne, se risquant alors à nouer ensemble leurs doigts. Finalement, Lisa se mit alors à rire, et se leva finalement de son tabouret, l'attirant à sa suite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'établissement. Il la suivit en s'appuyant sur sa canne, essayant en même temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Une fois dehors, elle rit de plus belle en remarquant l'averse qui se déversait sur Princeton, puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de son employé, embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres qu'elle s'était pendant longtemps empêché de dévorer. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, ayant calé sa canne sur son poignet pour qu'elle ne chute pas au sol. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, le baiser devint passionné, voire même amoureux. Il vint ensuite appuyé son front contre le sien, la dévorant du regard. Elle avait les yeux pétillants, c'était si adorable à voir !

 **\- Promettez moi qu'on ne deviendra pas un de ces couples niais que l'on critiquait...** Souffla-t-elle finalement, la pluie dégoulinant sur eux en même temps.  
 **\- Jamais de la vie** , assura-t-il. **Plutôt mourir ! On sera plutôt comme un couple de bêtes en chaleur jamais rassasiés...**

Elle rit de plus belle et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant que finalement ils ne décident de se mettre à l'abri. Leurs mains étaient toujours nouées ensemble, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ils venaient de dire définitivement adieu à la solitude qui les avait enchaîné pendant bien des années, et bonjour à une nouvelle vie de couple qu'ils comptaient bien rendre différente de celles des autres...

Alors oui, l'amour rend parfois affreusement con, ils s'étaient donc promis d'être l'exception qui confirmerait la règle, et de rester ceux qu'ils avaient toujours été. À la différence qu'à présent, ils assumaient véritablement leurs sentiments et ne rechignaient plus à être vu ensemble, en menant une vie de couple tout sauf gnan-gnan.

 _The End._


End file.
